1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post-type locks for loose leaf binders, and more particularly, it represents an improved locking assembly for such purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks having outer barrels with tapered receiving ends, inner spring-loaded axially movable ball-carrying cylinders, and radially extending locking balls in cooperative relationship with those tapered ends are widely used to releasably secure together separable front and rear cover sections of loose leaf binders. Examples of such locks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,143 to Federbush et al, and 4,201,492 to Almgren. The locks of these patents are intended to permit expansion or separation of the binder covers for holding together sizeable amounts of sheets of paper, especially when the binder contents are regularly updated with supplements or revisions. A separable type of loose leaf binder offers greater holding capacity than its multi-ring counterpart, and as compared to bound versions of the same text it easily permits the addition or substitution of revised sheets of material in lieu of replacement of an entire volume.
Nevertheless, until the present invention, there was a real need for a pre-assembled locking assembly which would facilitate installation of the lock to the binder. Locks of the barrel and bolt carrying cylinder type have heretofore required assembly by the binder manufacturer of a number of components, including several small locking ball elements thereof, in preparation for mounting the lock assembly to the carrying rib of the binder cover.
The foregoing drawback of those conventional post locking systems evidences the present need for a pre-assembled post lock assembly of the present invention which will facilitate the handling and installation of the lock by the binder manufacturer.